


Another chapter of my life began since i met you

by medorus (synecius)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Poet Wonwoo, Suffering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 17:18:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10881396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/synecius/pseuds/medorus
Summary: On every 2nd of every month, Mingyu was alone. No one hugged him.On every 2nd of every month, Mingyu threw himself into the sea, wanting to sink.On every 2nd of every month, Mingyu felt, as the waves covered him, he was back in his arms one last time.





	Another chapter of my life began since i met you

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on [Mingyu's ALLONE](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-SpmHvJwmiE) trailer.
> 
> i saw @svtcaptions [tweet](https://twitter.com/svtcaptions/status/862694924734537728) and i wanted to write it, so this is for you!  
> Enjoy!

 

 

> _"If he calls again on the phone_
> 
> _You tell him not to insist, tell him that I've left ..."_

 The sea had always called him. Mingyu remembered him sitting on the sill of the only window in the room overlooking the beach, looking at the horizon with the soul of a poet. Time, in its entire cruelty, had blurred his other memories. The mornings spent next to the piano, the galas he hated to attend, the clock ticking as they read, the sweet taste of an apple on the other's lips... All those memories were gone, the wind having ripped them out of his mind like a child would crush a flower. He couldn’t remember his laughter, he couldn’t remember his touch, he couldn’t remember his voice.

  
 He did remember the sea.

  
 The sway of the waves chasing the shore, the salty taste of his lips against his own... cold, hard, blue.

  
 Mingyu remembered him sitting on the sill of the only window in the room overlooking the beach, looking at the horizon with longing. As if he had left the sea and he wanted to return. Sometimes he glimpsed in the haze of his consciousness, fragments of memories that were gone. He thought he saw himself approaching him and holding him from the behind, he thought he saw Wonwoo smile, curling up on his chest. He thought he remembered kissing him, he thought he remembered Wonwoo returning the kiss with love, his lips sweet as apples, his skin warm against him. But the image disappeared too soon, slipping between his fingers like sand.

  
The murmur of the water made him tremble. He spent days without bathing, the mere thought of touching the water suffocating him in his dreams. There were days when he wouldn’t turn his eyes away from the sea, hypnotized by the swirling waves, wondering if the sea was calling him, wondering if the sea was laughing at him.

  
 Days like that, however, were different. On days like that, he forced himself to remember. How many years had passed? He didn’t know. Year, month... he just remembered the day. The second.  On the 2nd of every month he allowed himself to cry. On the second of every month he ran towards the sea, his naked feet digging into the cold sand, and shouted. And cried. And called him; waiting for him to come back. Waiting for his tears to melt into the seawater and envelop his body. Wonwoo had never liked to see him cry, Wonwoo used to wrap him in his arms and caress his hair, kissing the tears on his cheeks until they were gone.

  
 On every 2nd of every month, Mingyu was alone. No one hugged him.

  
 On every 2nd of every month, Mingyu threw himself into the sea, wanting to sink.

  
 On every 2nd of every month, Mingyu felt, as the waves covered him, like he was back in his arms one last time.

  
 On every 2nd of every month, the sea gently brought him back to the shore, the waves rocking him tenderly, caressing him with affection... as he had once done.

  
 He felt that a part of him had died with Wonwoo. A part of him was stuck in that house, hanging by the windows and mirrors, waiting for someone who would never return.  
The part that remained, his living flesh, was only a mirage of what it had once been; as were the ashes that rested on the shelf. That was not Wonwoo. It never would be. And he was no longer Mingyu, only a faint shadow.

  
 Mingyu remembered him sitting on the sill of the only window in the room overlooking the beach, looking at the horizon with sadness in his soul. He should have known back then. He should have known that Wonwoo was going to leave him. The pain had been too much for him, illness had kept him from moving his hands to write his poems.

  
 But he didn’t know better and, when he returned home one day, Wonwoo was already gone.

  
 No one saw him, but they talk about him walking towards the sea. Slow and serene, romantic as his verses. But Mingyu knew him too well. Mingyu was the only one to taste bits and pieces of his soul, a living and wild soul, strong and colorful. A soul that would jump from the highest place to make sure he could never return.

 

**Author's Note:**

> @ me: [twt](https://twitter.com/bubblehamu_)
> 
> (special thanks to my [beta](https://twitter.com/onrainynights), ilysm)
> 
> The story is inspired by Alfonsina Stori, an argentine poet that headed towards the sea when the doctors diagnosticate her with cancer. The fragment of the poem at the beggining of the fic it's the last poem she wrote before dying (translated by me).


End file.
